Double Dreaming in Wonderland
by SymmetryCat
Summary: Now, no one ever expects these things to happen. At best, you joke or talk wistfully of worlds that don't exist...or, shouldn't exist. But, I guess we all secretly dream of our own Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, SymmetryCat here! Now, I know I have another story already going (and only on the first chapter) but I get bored of doing things repetitively, and having a few stories going at once should help get them out a bit sooner. I'm also working on another story, so watch for that. Anyways, a friend of mine requested I do something like this, so here is my new story: Double Dreaming in Wonderland!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Alice in the Country of Hearts, I'd be in there, living with Boris, and that vial would have been shattered a _long_ time ago.

* * *

**Chapter 1: What Lies Beyond Imagination**

Now, no one ever expects these things to happen. At best, you joke or talk wistfully of worlds that don't exist...or, shouldn't exist. But, I guess we all secretly dream of our own Wonderland.

"Ara! Hurry up or we'll be late for dinner with Jenny and the others!" A girl with slightly curly, red hair and green eyes called to the jagged, unkept, black-haired and dark purple eyed girl lounging on the couch, computer in her lap. The girl, Ara, was dressed in a casual dark red, short sleeve tee shirt and faded blue jeans. Ara looked up at the other girl, who was dressed in a black, cotton tank top and dark blue jeans.

"But Alex~! I want to see what happens after Tyki breaks Allen's arm!" Ara cried, pointing frantically to the D. Gray-Man opening playing on the laptop's screen. Alex sighed, though she herself did watch some anime, she wasn't as obsessed as her friend.

"No Ara! We made plans to go see our friends tonight! You need to get out of the apartment more often! You're lucky I let you room here, as you can't seem to hold down a job!" She said sternly, but her eyes were amused and a smile graced her lips.

Ara cringed mockingly, then snorted, "I do too get out. Just last week I went to Kami-con!" Alex went over and shut the computer top, pulling her friend from the couch.

"Going to an anime convention doesn't count! Now come on!" She slipped on her Converse sneakers and threw Ara's old, black tennis shoes to her. Ara caught them and slipped them on. As they walked to door, Alex snatched a red ribbon and tied her hair up in a ponytail. They exited the apartment, Alex turning to lock up behind. As they came to the stairs, Alex cleared the stairs two at a time, while Ara slid down the railing. Alex watched as Ara slid past her, coming to the end of the rails. The railing stopped, but Ara didn't. Alex giggled as the girl flew off the rail and down the building's hall. She crashed to the ground and rolled a bit before stopping. Ara lay still, and Alex hurried over, worried for her friend. As she came up to Ara, the girl sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

She climbed to her feet and laughed, "Why didn't I think of that sooner?!"

Alex sighed and helped Ara up, "As funny as that was, you really should be more careful."

Ara laughed and nodded, "Ok ok, let's go." The two friends exited the apartment complex and were heading for their car when Ara noticed a white streak race from under the car. "Hey look! Was that a rabbit?!" Ara exclaimed, turning and following the streak down a nearby alley.

"Hey, Ara! Wait up!" Alex called, racing after her friend. They raced through many different alleys and came to a fenced in area with grass and trees. The park. Ara jumped the fence, which was low...really just to keep little kids in, and kept following the rabbit. She lost it in some bushes and looked around a bit. Alex came up beside her, panting. "What...*pant*...is wrong with...*pant*...you...*pant*...Ara?!" She gasped out.

Ara smiled, wiping some sweat from her brow, "Hehehe, well...the rabbit was going really fast."  
"

Why are we following a rabbit anyways?" Alex sighed, checking her watch.

"Dunno. But, isn't it weird to see a rabbit around here?" Ara mused, shrugging. Alex nodded and glanced worriedly at her watch again. As Ara turned, she noticed the rabbit sitting on the other side of a bush. She took a step into the bush and screeched as her foot fell through something, "Alex!" Alex lunged forward and grabbed her friends hand...to little avail. She was pulled forward as Ara fell back into a hole. Ara had shut her eyes as she fell, and opened them slowly. Alex was falling beside her, eyes glazed in fear. Ara didn't doubt that she looked the same. She looked up at were they had fallen from and was surprised to see a man who held a striking resemblance to the rabbit she had been following...he even had rabbit ears. I'm hallucinating...heh, that's it. Suddenly, they weren't in a hole, but on soft grass, a clearing surrounded by trees. Am I dead? I must be dead. The rabbit-man was standing a few feet away and Alex was sitting up beside her. The man walked over and offered a hand to Ara. She glanced at the man for a second before hesitantly taking the hand. He helped her up and she opened her mouth to ask where they were. "Thanks. Hey, wh- mmmp!" Her eyes widened as the man kissed her.

* * *

So, that's the first chapter! Know who the man is? I bet you do, I made it pretty obvious. Ara and Alex are two OCs me and my friend made up, which I guess was also obvious. Ara represents me and Alex is my friend.

**Ara: **You made me look like a lazy otaku.

Because you are.

**Alex: ***giggle*

Oh, shut up.

**Ara and Alex: **Please rate and review! See you next time!

Hey! That's my line!

**Ara: ***Sticks tongue out*

**Alex: **Hehehe!


	2. I Wanna Join The Mafia!

Let's see. It's midnight, I'm on a sugar rush, and this has been waiting to be posted for about two months (Totally forgot the chapter was finished). Yup, everything's normal here. Those who reviewed and followed, I just want to say thanks! And...they have been saved where I can see them. They make me happy! Well, here is chapter. Take in full dosage.

* * *

**I Wanna Join The Mafia!**

Ara felt a liquid slide down her throat. She noticed a small vial in the rabbit-man's hand and wondered when he'd put the liquid in his mouth. She spluttered and tried to push the rabbit-man away, but he held her close until the liquid had gone completely down. He then let go, causing Ara to stumble backwards and fall. She leapt up angrily, ready to strangle the rabbit-man. "WHAT IN KINGDOM HEARTS DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" She screeched, while Alex shot You die tonight glares.

The rabbit-man simply held out a hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ara, I'm Peter White." Are you freaking kidding me? Ara mentally screamed. She proceeded to kick said rabbit-man where the sun did not shine. She smirked as he fell to his knees. He smiled weakly, "Hehehe, you don't look like you could kick that hard..." To which Ara replied with a triumphant grin.

Alex laughed, "That's true. Ara looks and is pretty weak, but she can have a mean kick when she's angry." Her gaze became steely and took on an expression scary enough to kill Chuck Norris (overused joke is overused, but you get my point), "But...that's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you for assaulting my best friend."

Peter wilted slightly under the glares, then stood up and cleared his throat, "Pardon my behavior, I simply needed to get Ara to drink this." He held up the vial.

"What is that? You didn't drug me did you? I'm mentally unstable enough already, I don't need something else to help with that." Ara stated, followed by a nod from Alex.

Peter laughed, "Nothing of the sort, it's just a...potion of sorts...to keep you here with us."

"Where is 'here' exactly?" Alex asked.

Peter smiled, "Why, Wonderland of course." (Insert jaw drop from both girls) "This potion will keep you from leaving, though when it fills up again you may leave if you wish." He finished.

Ara contemplated this, "Hmmm, Wonderland huh? And this vial is my way to leave or stay?" _Hmm, live in Wonderland or go home. Home: Boring jobs I don't keep for more than a week, bills, debt, all that other stuff that I hate. Wonderland: I know nothing about except what I've seen in Alice in Wonderland. Probably as screwed up as I am. ...well, the choice is obvious..._ She snatched the vial from Peter's hand and preceded to smash it against the ground (or, if she wasn't like me and was cool: smashed it against her forehead...or Peter's forehead). Alex gaped, but Peter subtly(or not-so subtly) smiled.

"Yaaaay~! Now we can stay together forever!" He exclaimed.

"What makes you think I'm staying with you?" Ara scoffed.

He looked a bit hurt as he replied, "Well, it's just...I like you...and it's dangerous. I mean...there's the Hatters, they're the mafia..." He wasn't expecting the excited glint that came into Ara's eyes.

"The...mafia, huh?" She murmured.

Peter nodded, "Yup, but they're dangerous. That's why you should stay with me! That and, I love you!" He tried to hug Ara, but she pushed him away.

"Che, screw you Peter. The mafia sounds way more exciting!" She said, turning away from the rabbit. She started walking away.

"But Ara, you don't know where you're going!" Alex called, causing the girl to turn back.

"Yeah, but I'm sure someone can direct us." Ara shrugged.

Peter sighed, "Well, if you want to know I'll tell you. Just go that way until you find a big mansion." Ara nodded and started skipping in the direction Peter had pointed. Alex noticed some more vials in Peter's coat pocket, as if he expected he'd need a few more. She reached out and took one, Peter turning as if to stop her. She glared at him and his hand stopped in midair. She clutched the vial and scurried after Ara.

"What're you gonna do with that?" Ara asked, noticing the vial.

Alex unstopped the top, "Why, drink it of course."

"But Alex, just because I'm stuck here doesn't mean you have to be. You have a job, a life. You should go home." Ara argued. Alex proceeded to connect her fist with Ara's stomach, causing the girl to fall backwards.

"Ara you idiot! Friends don't abandon friends! I'm not leaving you here by yourself! Who knows what will happen if you don't have me by your side? We're best friends, so I have to be here with you! I know you'd do the same for me!" Alex exclaimed, then poured the liquid down her throat.

Ara climbed to her feet, nodding, "Yeah, I would..." She then perked back up, "Well then, nothing much we can do now! Shall we get going?"

Alex laughed, "Yes, let's." And with that, the two friends headed off. Ara grabbed Alex's arm and the two went skipping through the woods, following a barely visible path. Ara started to sing 'We're Off To See The Wizard', causing Alex to laugh and join in.

* * *

So, what do ya think?

**Ara:** I think it took too long!

No one asked you!

**Alex:** Freedom of speech, yes?

Grrr.

**Alex:** Please leave a review, tell Symmetry what she could do better or something!

**Ara:** Yeah! Tell her how much it sucked! She just wants to know how to be better!

Do I have to make you watch more Dora, Ara?

**Ara: **Nooooooo, Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze!

*evil laughter* That's what I thought.

Oh! And DCreed (believe that's how it's spelled) Like Kitty was the first follower, as the first reviewer...you can also request a one-shot! Thank you for reviewing and I feel your pain. Stupid schools cant understand that we want to actually READ the manga. Not just read books without knowing what's going on.

**Ara: **This is taking too long. I will friggen shoot you if you don't let me leave now. *pulls out gun*

Ah! Sorry, go already!

**Ara: ***leaves*

At least I still have Alex...

**Alex: **Nope! *follows Ara*

Crap...well, ciao~!


End file.
